Thunder Night (O
Thunder Night is a Thestral that integrates the Canterlot Night Royal Guard as a captain and he is also Fluttershy's husband and Moonlight Sonnet's father. Personality Thunder Night's personality is in some aspects opposite to Fluttershy’s, as he is very combative and impulsive as well motivated by his thestral instincts. However, he is a honorable fighter and royal guard that is devoted to Princess Luna and loves Fluttershy very much to the point of risking his own life to protect her as demonstrated in “The Dark Side of the Forest” and “The Predators of the Night”, where he tries to hold her when she’s turned into a pony-wolf without hurting her, risking to be bitten. He also shows his desire to protect both his fiancée and unborn foal when he is reluctant in letting Fluttershy go with her friends and Heartbeat to defeat Arbor, the King of Trees. Skills As a Thestral, Thunder Night has a great night vision and, if harmed, he can recover when the nights fall, where is also the time he is stronger and faster. However, he is also vulnerable to the sunbeams and Kitsune's flames, but he is shown to have a great resilience, as he was able to fly from Hollow Shades to Ponyville by day, making a lot of burnings. Relationships Family Moonlight Sonnet She is Thunder Night's daughter with Fluttershy. He loves her very much, as a father can love a child. Love Interests Fluttershy Apparently, when Fluttershy and Thunder Night first met, they didn't get along at first, but they ended up finding the mutual love they felt for each other. Since they become lovers, Thunder Night becomes very protective with Fluttershy, even trying not to fight her when she was turned into a pony-wolf, only retaining her long enough until Twilight defeat Shadow Claw and break the bloodline that revert Fluttershy to her pony form. After Fluttershy gets pregnant, he becomes even more protective with her. Family Description in the Saga Fluttershy and Thunder Night While returning to Canterlot, Thunder Night is caught by the beginning of the day and the sunbeams make him fell, landing on a bush in the edge of Everfree Forest, getting some burns in the process of being exposed to the sun. He is found by Fluttershy who, with the help of her bear friend, brings him to her cottage and go find some herbs to treat him. He wakes up and tries to leave, but Angel do his best to prevent him from doing it. When Fluttershy returns, she finds the thestral awake and they have a crush of oposite personalities. Thunder Night ends up staying, as he can't leave while it's day, leaving Fluttershy treat him. During this time, they start to develop a kind of attraction for each other. With the help from Angel, the two end up making love and then they admit what they feel for each other and start a relationship. The Light Kingdom He first appeared in “The Dark Side of the Forest”, where he meets with Fluttershy on the edge of Hallow Shades, Thunder Night’s homeland. It’s revealed that they are dating for some time without her friends knowing anything. He helps her in retrieve the green star seed by lead Fluttershy to the elder of the town. Thunder Night then escorts Fluttershy to the ancient tree where the green star seed is and tries to help Fluttershy, when she activates the star seed’s protections. The Taking of Tartarus In “The Predators of the Night” he escapes from Shadow Claw and his pony-wolves when he is recruiting in Hallow Shades. He arrives at Fluttershy’s, weakened by the time he was at the sunlight and passes out. After a day and a half, he recovers some of his energy and tells to Fluttershy what happened and so she goes get Twilight to tell her about a possible villain of Tartarus that turns out to be Rarity’s new love interest. He fights agains pony-wolves alongside Blue Sword and others Royal Guards, but the pony-wolves escapes after Shadow Claw had abducted Celestia and brought the eternal full moon night. Then, along with other ponies, he fight again against Shadow Claw’s pony-wolves at the Two Sisters’ castle, where he has to fight against his marefriend, when Fluttershy is turned into a pony-wolf. He manages to hold her until the curse is broken when Twilight defeats Shadow Claw with the Solar Crystal. Chapters "Meeting the Father" and "The Most Happiest Moment of a Mare" from Fluttershy and Thunder Night In "Meeting the Father", Fluttershy introduces Thunder Night to her father, Raining Storm. At first, her father seemed no to like Thunder Night, but that changes after Thunder Night had saved Raining's life from Rothbart, a villain that the Lord of Chaos sent to destroy Clousdale, as the thestral save his life. In "The Happiest Moment of a Mare", Thunder Night decides to propose to Fluttershy that night. But what he doesn't expect is that Fluttershy has a surprise for him at that same night. After she accepts his proposal, she tells him about the pregnancy, what makes him very happy. The Taking of Tartarus (continuation) It’s revealed in “Entering in Heartbeat’s Dreams” that Fluttershy is pregnant of Thunder Night and that he had proposed to her, what she accepted. In “Arbor, the King of Trees”, when the Everfree Forest is on fire, he go see what’s happening, saving Zecora in the process. He then meets with Shadow Claw, who reveals him the fire is work of a villain sent by the Lord of Chaos, Kitsune. The nine-tailed fox appears and, ignoring Shadow Claw, Thunder Night attacks him, only to be damaged by Kitsune’s flames which are like little suns. He and Shadow Claw are saved by Leaf Mane who appears and defeats Kitsune. However, she is not able to imprison him, because the Lord of Chaos calls him back. His injuries are then healed by Leaf Mane and so he and Shadow Claw returns to Ponyville. When Arbor starts to invade Equestria with his black roots, he and the others Ponyville inhabitants try to deal with the problem and when Fluttershy needs to go with Twilight, Heartbeat and the others in order to defeat Arbor with the Elements of Harmony, he shows some concert with his beloved future wife and unborn foal, being reluctant in not letting her go, but he ends up accepting his fiancée’s decision in go. Fluttershy and Thunder Night (continuation) After what happened in The Taking of Tartarus, Fluttershy and Thunder Night get marry, with Twilight presiding the cerimony. In "The Birth", he goes to work, while Fluttershy stays at home. At the end of the night, he receives the news Fluttershy is in labor from Rainbow Dash and, even challenging the sun, goes attend his foal's birth. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", he is watching Melody's play with his wife and daughter. In "Spike... the Pony?", he attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with Thunder Night and Moonlight Sonnet, serving as Shadow Claw's colt of honor. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "A Holiday in Ponyville", he is present at the party Pinkie Pie organized to Twilight and her family. It's revealed that he will be a father again as Fluttershy is pregnant. At Heart's Warming Eve, he and his family go watch the pageant of Ponyville. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Thestrals Category:Royal Guards